


2:56 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell thought he viewed Supergirl's smile as he used a tentacle to attack the villain responsible for hurting her.
Kudos: 1





	2:56 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell thought he viewed Supergirl's smile as he used a tentacle to attack the villain responsible for hurting her in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
